Crash Bandicoot Adventures
BlurayOriginals Well Raven is a-- *gunshot* Yeah The Lich just trolled everyone 4:26 Gavers101 Nice person I think you'll find 4:26 Boombomb No, you're using her. And she's using you. Because You're both desperate. ♪ Nothing suits RavenGgirl like a suit! ♪ Characters List form #Crash Bandicoot #Aku Aku #Coco Bandicoot #Crunch Bandicoot #Polar the Polar Bear #Pura the Tiger Cub #Ami Bandicoot #Isabella Bandicoot #Elizabeth "Liz" Bandicoot #Megumi Bandicoot #Jimmy Grimley #Nathan Bandicoot #Carbon Crash Bandicoot #Yaya Panda #Iso "Good" Cortex #Archanina Version 1 #Pasadena O' Possum #Ebenezer Von Clutch #Mecha Bandicoot #Chief Spike #Tyrant Snipe #Prince Grimly #Lord Magmadon #Warrior Ratcicle #Emperor Sludge #Oya-Oya #Carlos Bandicoot #Gazmoxia Ruler #Foofie #Penta Penguin #Trash "Fake Crash" Bandicoot #Tawna Bandicoot #Papu Papu #Kenny Bandicoot #Ayo Ayo #Onslaught #Crash Clones #Shellephant #Battler #Ee-lectric #Goar #Grimly #Magmadon #Ratcicle #Rhinoroller #Scorporilla #Sludge #Snipe #Spike #TK #Yuktopus #Ratnician #Viscount (Tazmanian) Devil #Willie Wumpa Cheeks #Stench #Aureos Leos #Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex #Uka Uka #Nina Cotex #Ripper Roo/Doctor Roo #Doctor N.Gin #Tiny Tiger #Doctor Nefarious Tropy #Doctor Nitrus Brio #Nitrous Oxide #Dingodile #Slash "Evil Crash" Bandicoot #Don Pinstripelli Potorotti #Komodo Joe #Komodo Moe #Koala Kong #N.Trance #Emperor Velo the XXVII #Geary #Krunk #Nash #Norm #Zem #Zam #Victor #Mortiz #Tea "Evil Coco" Bandicoot #Small Tiger #Rok-Ko #Wa-Wa #Py-Ro #Lo-Lo #Arachnina Version 2 #Bratgirls #Doom Monkey #Znu #Cortex's Znu #Slap-E #Koo-alas #Voo-doo Bunnies #N.Tangled #N.Tertain #Goat King #N.Daze #N.Tangled Good Neutral Evil Items Special Notice Crate art © HP Zoner. Titans Basic, Titans TNT, Titans DS Checkpoint, Titans DS Nitro, Titans GBA TNT, Titans GBA Nitro and Wooden Stealth Crates by Bruno. Crash, Ray Gun and Wumpa Fruit icons art by Keith Webb, © Activision, Inc. Give credit if used. Aku Aku Crate - Iron.png|Iron Aku Aku Crates: Aku Aku Crate - Wood.png|Aku Aku Crate: Aku Aku spreads his magic across the crates of the world. Ammo Crate.png|Ammo Crate: Special Ammo for Cortex's Multi-use gun Arrow Crate - Iron.png|Iron Arrow Crate- A flexible but strong crate that can give you a lift. Arrow Crate - Wood.png|Arrow Crate: A flexible and crack-able crate that can give you a bit of a boost Basic Crate.png|Basic Crate: Basic crates containing wumpa Basic Crate TTR.png|Basic Crate (Tag Team Racing) Timeline *Crunch is born *Tawna is born *Crash is born *Coco is born *The Events of Crash Bandicoot occur: Crash must fight other mutants of Cortex's army to save his girlfriend Tawna. He fights Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Nitrus Brio and Neo Cortex *After the events of Crash 1: Papu Papu sells the ruins of Castle Cortex and uses the money to open a Big and Tall Show. Ripper Roo gets therapy and becomes an award winning psychologist. Koala Kong landed a job as a great actor in an epic motion picture and working on his speech impediment. Pinstripe moves to Chicago and makes a sanitation company in which his earnings he will use to become a govener. N.Brio becomes a bar tender. Cortex discovers the Power Crystals. Crash and Tawna rode a kind vulture home to N.Sanity Island. They later broke up due to Crash's sister Coco mysteriously being mutated and ultimatly Coco getting more attenton. *The Events of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back: One year later Cortex discovers the Master Crystal as well as his former best friends N.Gin. The two team up and plan to trick Crash into getting the 25 Power Crystals but Coco is suspicious of Cortex. Not only is she suspicious but so is Cortex's now fired minion N.Brio. Crash meets up with his soon to be pet Polar and Coco to go through and collect both the crystals (for Cortex) and gems (for N.Brio). In the end Cortex betrays Crash and Coco and Crash teams up with N.Brio and destroy Cortex's Space Station *The events of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped occur: Uka Uka is freed from the Mojo Temple by Cortex's space station and plans to correct Cortex * *The events of Crash Team Racing occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex occur *The events of Crash Twinsanity occur *The events of Crash Twinsanity (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash Twinsanity 3D occur *The events of Crash Boom Bang occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Party Games occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Intuition occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Xtra-Small: The Huge Adventure occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced *The events of Crash Nitro Kart *The events of Crash Bandicoot Purple Fusion: Ripto's Rampage* occur *The events of Crash Tag Team Racing occur *The events of Crash Racing occur *The events of Crash Nitro Kart (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash Nitro Kart 2 occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 occur *The events of Crash: Mutant Island occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot: Monster Truck occur *The events of Crash of the Titans Trailer *The events of Crash: Have Another *The events of Crash of the Titans occur *The events of Crash of the Titans (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash: Mind Over Mutant occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash Bash occur ;Notes #'*'''Spyro remembers his minimal interaction with Crash in Twinsanity. Ideas Episodes/Sagas *'The Onslaught Event: 'Phase 1: All of the data on ALL computers, Coco's, Cortex's, EVERYONE'S, are wiped of all their data, and when they come back on, the data is replaced with the word "ONSLAUGHT." (It's restored after the Onslaught Event.) That is just Phase 1. Phase 2, Impact 1, Impact 2 *'Crash Team Racing '10: 'Another racing tourney. Crash, Polar and Dingodile are finalests. Every racer has a special Melee move. 10 items, with TTR returning locales *'Crash Bandicoot '10: '''Crash and Coco go out in search of their parents. Cortex however wants the bandicoots to suffer without a full family like he did. He ordered Dingodile to collect all of Wumpa, N.Sanity and Crash Island's bandicoots and bring them back to him. Crash also gains Papu Papu's staff after a fight and fuses it with Aku Aku to get the Aku Staff. Crash and Coco are alerted by by Carlos Bandicoot and old friend of theirs of Cortex's plot and the three team up. Crash Bandicoot 10 *Crash can use a Turtle Tounge Grappling Gun. *Dingodile antagonises numerous unmutafied bandicoots (kidnapping them for Cortex) and Crash uses his Aku Staff to hit him with a wumpa fruit prompting a fight *A green enemy dealer *A new Warthog ally *The Lak Burst (dark electrical energy) *A group of seven enemy squids *A white companion cube liek box *Thug Bots; possible lackies of Cortex *A new Bat enemy/ new form of Battler *A robot absorbing appliances *A portal able to take you somewhere *Lab Frozooka Launcher; Odd machine, green volts *A green landscape *Cortex's Lab *The Ice Lab under threat by a huge ice berg *The Ice Lab being corrupt by radiation *Crash being locked in a small chamber similar to an incubator on it's side *Two buddy robots one controlling fire and the other ice. The fire has a blue eye while the ice has green *Lak Burst creating platforms *Crash's bandicoot friend being forced to watch as Cortex fuses a Shark and bandicoot *Crash at a swamp alone *A valley of mutant flowers with faces *Grimly Mountain filled with Lak Burst *A hive in Grimly Mountain *Crash and Carbon exploring a grassland with hills/Aku Tree *Cortex's new flying heart lab *Power golves *Cortex is experimenting with Gene/DNA fusion *Crash meets an Alligaturtle and a Turtlraffe and befriends them. *The cave of Akuka *Three tanks of blue Mutigen *Crash gets info from a bird *In the Swamp, The Sludge Mechanic lives and Crash fights dingodile again. *Underground Caves leading to a Volcano * Crash of the Titans *Lion with golden mask *Mojo VC- Cortex's new mech. Supreme redesign of Yuktopus Crash Twinsanity/Evoloution *Evil Coco/Tea; 10th dimension counterpart of Coco. Much more flirtatious. *Foofie- Alien from Oxide's planet attempting to stop him. *Goat King- Ruler of the Great Goat Gang in Hang City. Failed mutants of Cortex they seek revenge of all of his other creations. *Good Cortex- The 10th dimension counterpart of Cortex. Defends Twinsanity from Evil Crash's mayhem *Capu Capu- Owns a boat to transport Crash from here to the Iceberg Lab *Evil Capu Capu- Evil counterpart that cab help him go around the world *Unidentified Boy- Son of Papu Papu *Udidentified Robed Alien- Ruler of Gazmoxia. Doesn't approve of Oxide's actions but fears if he steps in it can result in catastrophe. *Fish World- Planet with Fish people with dome helmets *Cortex MiniGames- Pac-man and Space Invaders Cortexified *Twins Tech Refinery- A special place in which the twins take Wumpa to power their army *Mutant Farm- Cortex races the ants on Farmer Mills property. *Spin Punch- A powerful punch Crash obtains after getting Aku Aku and Uka Uka infused into him and/or collecting a special gauntlet Cortex Chaos *Cortex has been kicked out of the evil society for befriending Crash in the events of Twinsanity *N. Tombed (a doctor that would be a huge egyptian enemy) *N. Tertain (a doctor that is, strangely, a clown) *N. Tangled (a doctor that has possibly fused himself with plant DNA or studies plants and added a formula to them, giving them the ability to live on their own). Crash Team Racing *Fasty- An evil hippo. Crash Bandicoot *Willie Wombat- Rival to Crash. *Acid Rain- A cave level *Flow Falls- Leads up to Ripper Roo's old spot *Lava Levels- Lead's to Koala Kong's older mine *Stormy Ascent- Kenny Bandicoot (a rouge mutant assassin) tries to scale N.Gin's castle, but has also been stuck with the pleasure of having to help Fake Crash. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Cut China Habour level- Leads to Tsunami *Cut Glider Level- Crash tries to shoot down a Cortex's airships. *Fire Island- Crash must raise on a Volcanic Island in his jeep *Oriental Level- Coco must traverse a lake and defeat Coi fish to reach a goal. *Cut Scooter Level- Coco riding her scooter in China town *Elemental Crates (Elemental Crystals)- By defeating the elementals they leave a special power crystal in which they have fused their energies. When Crash collects it, the Crystal will lead him to a mini-boss. I.E Ice Crystals create paths of ice or shatter them. Water Crystals flood the area so Crash can get higher or let him surf to the boss. Ground Crystals create holes in the ground, or make some rocks collapse to reveal an entrance. Plant Crystals wrap Crash in vines and help him to places or allow him to go through a swinging/tree top segment. Air Crystals might have used a gust of wind to make Crash fly over to a distant area or take him higher. Air can also inflate Crash like a balloon to get to hovercrafts or evaporate him so he can get through smaller areas. Fire Crystals burn obstacles in the way or help warm up places. Fire is the only Crystal to get only two ways of overcoming obstacles * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Sewer Level- Nitro filled. Crash is going to retrieve a crystal. One of Cortex's Lab commanders attempts to stop Team Bandicoot's invasion *Cut Snow Level- Crash rides rainbow snow in an enviroment to get somewhere Crash Bash *Egyptian Pogo- Cut level Crash Twinsanity sequel *Western CowBoy Level *Mecical Drama- Crash is sucked into a television in which he is falling down a collapsing tower and must ride on a hospital bed and avoid Cortex's minions, who are using needles in an attempt to kill Crash. *Rusty's Cooking show- Crash inturpts Rusty's show and Rusty decides to give him a chase. *Black and White Level- Crash ends up in a series of old Disney reruns and must escape some wacky things. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash trying to save a Medivil site of some sort from domination of Cortex Crash: Mind over Mutant *Man Eating Jungle- Crash goes into it. DUH *Jungle Arena- Crash gets to the end in which he must battle the hypnotized Crash clones and Carbon in a platforming battle royale. Crash Twinsanity: Unleashed N. Sanity Island *N. Sanity Island *Jungle Bungle *Cavern Catastrophe *Totem Hokum *Fish Finding Frenzy Sunset Harbor *Windmill Way *Komodo Harbros *Security Insanity Iceberg Lab *Iceberg Lab *Ice Climb *Slip Slide Icecapades *High Seas Hi-Jinks *Gone a Bit Coco Academy of Evil *Academy of Evil *Boiler Room Doom *Classroom Chaos *Rooftop Rampage *Megalomaniac Mind Mania Twinsanity Island *Twinsanity Island *Rehab Lab *Rockslide Rumble *Bandicoot Pursuit *Ant Agony * Twins Domain *Ocean Commotion * Lava Falls (Lava Caves) *(Unnamed Rollerbrawl Level) * * * *(Coco Sub level) *Volcano Lab *School of Goodness *Akuka Tree (Uka Tree) *Mutant Farm *Mojo Island *Slash Island